You're My Family Now
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: "All the people in there are Nathan's family. It's called a family reunion when they all get together." "Are we a part of Nathan's family?" She questioned. "I guess we kind of are..." Haley led off. Nathan reached for Haley's open hand with his as he said "You definitely are."


Haley James bit down on her lip as the car she was in parked in front of the house. She looked down at the hand she was holding then up at the man whose hand it was. "We face things together, right?" She questioned.

"Always and forever." Nathan Scott smiled back at her, briefly kissing her lips as she smiled back at him. "I'll get Grace, you get Jude?" He questioned as she nodded.

Haley got out of the car and went to the back, as did Nathan. Slinging her diaper bag over her shoulder she lifted the fourteen month old baby out of his car seat, as did Nathan with four year old Grace.

Nathan met her around the other side of the car and extended his arm to tickle the young boy's belly, while Haley smiled at the interaction.

"Who are we going to meet, Mama?" Grace asked as she held Nathan's hand. He then lifted the young girl into his arms, knowing how shy she would get around all the new people.

"All the people in there are Nathan's family. It's called a family reunion when they all get together."

"Are we a part of Nathan's family?" She questioned.

"I guess we kind of are..." Haley led off.

Nathan reached for Haley's open hand with his as he said "You definitely are."

Opening the front door to his grandparents house he led Haley straight back to the kitchen, where most of his family was gathered. It wasn't quite a full family reunion. Nathan's parents were both there. Haley only met them twice, seeing as they didn't approve of her or her children. His grandparents on his father's side, Mae and Royal, his Uncle Keith, Aunt Karen, and their daughter Lily, as well as Lucas, Nathan's half-brother. Also there was his Dad's other brother George, his wife Camille, their daughter, who was ten years older than Nathan, Hilarie, her husband Sam, and their three kids Tristan, Natalie, and Reagan. Deb's brother Cooper, was also there with his daughter Lucy. He was a single father seeing as Lucy was a result of a one night stand and the mother wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hi everyone." Nathan said gathering all their attention.

"Nathan." Mae smiled, stopping to take in the girl beside him and the two young kids. "And who is this?"

"Dad didn't tell you?" He questioned with a raised brow. "This is Haley." He said placing a hand on her back. He then bounced Grace in his arm. "Grace." Finally, he moved his hand to tickle Jude's stomach once more. "And this little guy is Jude." Returning an arm to Haley's waist he took a minute to tell Haley everyone's names, except Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith, Lily, and Lucas, whom she already knew.

"It's nice to meet you." Cooper said hugging the Haley, before giving Nathan a man hug. "And the crazy five year old out back is mine, Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled. "All of you." Haley nodded at everyone staring at her.

"Mama?" Grace questioned.

"Yes, sweetie?" Haley asked looking down at her.

"I have to go potty." She whispered, embarrassed, as a few of the adults chuckled.

"Okay Gracie, I can take you. Jude needs a diaper change anyway."

"How about I take him and you take her. He is a lot easier." Nathan suggested, placing Grace on the ground, before lifting Jude out of her arms. Haley furrowed her brow, not understanding his logic. "How many times has she peed on me?"

"Opposed to him?" She laughed knowing Nathan always forgot to put a diaper over Jude while he changed him.

"Whatever, teamwork babe." He said back, before turning the the shocked crowd. "We will be right back."

Nathan somehow finished changing Jude before Grace was done so he headed back into the kitchen.

"Go easy on her alright." Nathan said quietly.

"We didn't say anything, son." Royal interjected quickly.

"But I know that look on your face." He replied before Haley walked back out.

"So what do you do Haley?" Camille asked as soon as she joined everyone once more, Grace on her hip.

"I'm a teacher at Tree Hill High, and during the summer I help Karen out at the cafe." She smiled as Karen nodded.

"What about the kids?" George question.

"During the school year they go to day care, the same one as Lily, but during the summer my mom loves to watch her. She's retired and loves having them around the house, but if she's busy it alternates between her, my best friend Brooke, and Nathan if he isn't busy."

"Yeah, if I can I'll take them up to the cafe so they can see her." Nathan said, he hated how he could sense their disapproval already, without even getting to know her.

Grace wiggled in Haley's arms until she put her down before running and looking out the glass door. "Can I go play outside with the other kids?" She said looking up at both her mother and Nathan.

"Yes..." Haley replied.

Nathan beat her to the rest of her sentence when he said. "Just stay in the yard and be careful okay?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly walking out the open door.

"It's safe, the pool is fenced in with a lock." Nathan said looking down at Haley as she nodded.

"How old are you?" Royal asked.

"Twenty-three, like Nathan." She said with a nod.

"Awful young to have two kids." Deb muttered.

"What was that?" Haley questioned with a raised brow.

"I was just saying..." The older blonde led off.

"Out of wedlock no less." Dan commented.

"You're one to talk." Nathan scoffed. "If I do remember correct, you had two kids, before you turned twenty, with two different woman."

"She has two with the same man, but is she with him?"

"He forced me into sleeping with him when I was eighteen, then I got pregnant. I was scared of being on my own so I stayed with him. Two years later I thought things were great so I asked him to have another baby, to give Grace a little sister or brother. He agreed and the day I found out I was pregnant I found him in bed with another woman. An affair that had been going on for over a year. So excuse me for not marrying him." She said, not breaking eye contact with Dan. "Also excuse me because my son needs to take a nap." Haley gently took Jude out of Nathan's arms before rushing to the front door, Nathan following.

"I'm sorry about them Hales." He said quietly.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault." Nathan stayed quiet. "It's not. It is all okay, so can you please get the pack and play out of the car for me?"

"Sure, head upstairs and go to the second bedroom on the right, it's the guest room I always used to sleep in."

The pair split apart and Nathan quickly met her in the room. He smiled and took Jude form her arms. "Hey their bud." Haley took a seat on the bed and simply watched as the man she loved took care of her son. This was something she never thought she would have. She never thought she would love again, but she did.

"Hey, you still in there?" He joked taking a seat next to her and raising her chin with his finger, so she was looking at him.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?" He worried this wouldn't be good, that his family already hurt her.

"About us. How lucky I was to find you..." She lead off with a smile.

"You mean how lucky I was to find you. All of you." He smiled back running his hand up and down her arm.

"I never thought this would happen, that I would fall in love again, or find a man who took such great care of me and my kids, but then you came along."

"I meant what I said, you're my family now Haley. Nathan, Haley, Grace, and Jude. We are a family."

"God I love you" She muttered quickly before leaning in to kiss him.

_Nathan Scott ran a hand through his already messy hair and stepped into the small cafe. He definitely needed his coffee today._

"_Good morning, table or counter?" A young blonde asked, he was the first customer in this morning and they were the only two in the front of the building._

"_Counter."_

"_My name is Haley and I will be serving you today." She smiled. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"_

"_Coffee, black." He said, "And can I get bacon and eggs?"_

"_That'll be right up." She smiled, he loved her smile, he thought. It was weird, he felt instantly connected to her. Like he had known her for years. All he knew was that now...now he would get to know her._

"_You're beautiful." He smiled._

"_Thank you." She blushed furiously._

"_Are you new here?"_

" _Yeah, I'm starting as a teacher at Tree Hill next week and am going to be working here on the weekends. I wasn't supposed to work today but Karen was short staffed."_

"_Well I'm glad you are,what time do you get off?"_

"_Four." She said pouring his coffee and handing it too him._

"_Would you want to go to dinner with me? My name is Nathan by the way." He said, realizing he never introduced himself._

"_I can't...listen you seem nice and all but I have a lot of baggage. I just can't."_

_Nathan could tell that she was being sincere and nodded. "Well if you ever change your mind let me know." He smiled at her._

"_Mama." A little girl yelled running into the room as Haley picked her up. Was this the baggage?_

"_What's wrong honey?" She said running a hand through the little girl's light brown hair._

"_Uncle Lucas was scaring me and Lily." Haley rolled her eyes, he was always doing that. _

"_It's okay, just remember it is only Uncle Lucas. Now where is your brother?"_

"_Scary Uncle Lucas said he was still asleep." Grace said before looking over at Nathan. "Hi Mr. Nathan."_

"_Hi Grace." He smiled back._

"_How do you know him?" Haley questioned Grace before turning to Nathan. "How do you know my daughter? Are you like stalking me?"_

_Nathan laughed. "I volunteer at the day care they go to. I go to teach the kids how to play basketball. Grace just happens to be my star student. And no, I didn't know she was your daughter."_

"_Oh." Haley said quietly._

"_Mr. Nathan is the coolest Mama, he can dunk the ball."_

"_So cool!" Haley said enthusiastically to her daughter._

"_Gracie, the monster is coming for you!" She heard Lucas shout as Grace started to sequel in her mothers arms._

"_Keep it down, Jude's asleep." Haley said to Lucas as he walked in._

"_Sorry Hales, hey Nate." Lucas nodded, as did Nathan back._

"_You know Nathan too?"_

"_Haley, he is kinda my half-brother."_

"_Well today is full of shocking revelations." She sighed, of course she knew about Nathan but never met him to put a name to a face. _

"_C'mon Grace, let's go back to the roof and we can make water balloons to throw at Mama." Lucas said removing the little girl from Haley's arms._

_Haley scowled over at Lucas." Thanks, like I on't have enough going on."_

"_Yeah but when you are throwing them at me it is "fun and exciting"" He said with air quotes leaving the room._

"_Listen, Haley." Nathan said quietly. "I will understand if you don't want to go out with em but if Jude and Grace are your "baggage" they aren't baggage. They are pretty adorable kids. And I mean you can't avoid me for long, I'm the new PE coach at Tree Hill. We will be working together next week." He smiled before walking out._

"_You never got your eggs." She said quietly to herself as the door shut, leaving her confused._

"I hate to interrupt...well this." Nathan said pulling away and moving his hand between him for example. "But we should probably get downstairs."

"You're right, time to eat." She said getting up, checking over to make sure Jude was asleep, before taking his hand.

He led her back out to where his family stood, all of the kids now were in the kitchen instead of outside.

"Natey!" Grace said jumping into his arms.

"Hey little lady." He smiled kissing her forehead. "Love you." He muttered as he did so.

"What am I chopped liver?" Haley joked.

"Hi Mama, don't worry I still love you too." Grace smiled, causing both of them to laugh.

"You hungry champ?" Nathan asked seeing his mother and Karen start to put out lunch as Grace nodded. "Then let's get you a plate shall we?"

Haley followed behind as the pair got in line behind all the other Scott's.

"I made you some mac' and cheese, Hales." Karen smiled from behind her.

"You like that?" George asked questioning.

"It's been her favorite since she was little." Keith answered with a laugh.

"Oh, you knew Haley when she was younger?" Camille questioned.

Karen nodded. "Her and Lucas have been best friends since they were four."

"Karen and Keith practically raised me too. I was one of eight so I went to the cafe a lot for peace and quiet. They needed me more than my insane family did."

"Not insane...just different." Nathan laughed as he slid two plates along the counter filling one up for him and one for Grace. "Want some beans?"

"Ewww" Grace said scrunching up her nose.

"Like your mother already." Lucas laughed as Haley looked at him mockingly.

"I know right." Nathan said in agreeance.

"You two just think you are so funny, huh?"

"Yep." Nathan said quietly, turning around with a smile to kiss her quickly. Once they finished making their plates they all took a seat at the big table in the dinning room.

"So where is their father?" Royal asked bluntly before taking a bite of his chicken.

"He's uhh...not in the picture. And let's just say he never wanted to be in the first place." Haley said nervously looking down at her plate. Nathan purposely sat Grace on the other side of Haley, between her and Lucas, so that way he was next to her as well. He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze for support.

"How about something a little lighter to talk about, how did you two first meet?" Mae questioned, hating to see how everyone ganged up on the young girl. Mae could tell she was just doing her best and she also saw the light in her grandson's eyes when he looked at her.

"We met at the cafe actually." Haley smiled. "Nathan said he wanted to go out with me but I turned him down." Nathan chuckled. "I didn't want to get in a relationship yet but then we started working together and eventually I caved. Best decision I ever made." Haley smiled up at him, reaching for the hand on her leg and holding it in hers.

"How did you not meet him before, through Lucas?" Deb questioned, with a raised eye brow.

"Well you sent Nathan to private school, so him and Lucas didn't become close til college, I didn't go to Duke." She replied, Nathan and Lucas both ended up playing on the same Duke team and that was how they bonded.

"Where did you go?" Dan questioned.

"Community college."

Dan scoffed.

"Whatever." Haley said rolling he eyes. "I know you don't think I'm good enough for you son, and quite honestly I agree with you. Nathan is far too good to me and my kids and deals with far more than he should have to because of my past, but that doesn't make me trash. Just because I'm not upper class doesn't mean you can treat me this way. I'm not going to sit thought this and get picked on, and I'm not putting my kids through it either. Just know, no matter what you say or do I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to chase me off or scare me away. I love your son and I'm going to be in his life forever. C'mon Gracie, we're going to go get Jude and leave." Haley said standing up, throwing her napkin on the table, and leading the young girl up the stairs.

Nathan shook his head in shame. "You guys disgust me. I love her. I love her and those kids with all my heart. They make me happier than I have ever been. So what if she got screwed over by an asshole or went to community college. She's beautiful, talented, smart, funny, and an amazing mother but you can't see that because you are all far too stuck up. Do you have to be such ass holes all the time. Just accept her and move on. Nothing you say or do could make me love her less and if I have to chose I chose her in a heart beat. So if you keep acting this way you'll only lose me. Because guess what, Haley, Grace, and Jude are my family now. They may not be blood but they mean a hell of a lot more to me than most of you. I'm leaving with them, call me when you pull your head out of your ass." He said getting up as well. When he turned the corner he saw Haley scurrying at the top of the stairs, she had heard everything he said, but for some reason didn't want him to know that.

When he got upstairs he met Haley at her side and simply whispered. "I know you heard, we'll talk about it later." With a kiss to her temple he opened the door and the three of them walked in to see Jude standing up in the portable crib.

"Hey little man." Haley smiled as he started babbling away. "Were you a good boy?" She questioned, picking him up and hugging him to her chest.

Nathan instinctively moved to collect all their belongings. He took one trip on his own down the stairs and out to the car with the diaper bag and the pack and play before meeting them back upstairs. "Ready to go Gracie?" He asked reaching for her hand and helping her off the bed.

He looked over to Haley as she nodded that she was ready as well.

"Hold the railing on the stairs." Nathan instructed.

"I want to go down on my bum. Will you too Nathan?" She questioned up at him, he could never refuse her brown eyes the mirrored her mother's.

"Sure." He chuckled as he sat on the stairs sliding down, one by one on his butt.

Haley watched from the top, simply smiling at the interaction. As she began to walk down the stairs she saw Mae standing in the corner with a smile, watching her grandson as well.

"I'm sorry about them, Nathan, Haley." She said quietly.

"I know grandma. They never change do they?" He said lightheartedly, hugging her. "It was great to see you though."

"Maybe one night I can meet all of you out for dinner, just me." She suggested. "I would love to get to know you more Haley. You're children are beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I would love to, and it was so great to meet you." Haley hugged the older woman with a smile.

"We will see you later." Nathan said leading them out the door.

* * *

><p>Hours later Nathan sat one side of Grace's bed, Haley on the other, as they tucked her in. After taking a silent ride home Haley made food for everyone to eat, since they didn't get a chance to finish at the Scott's, and then they laid together to watch a movie.<p>

"The end." Haley smiled finishing the book before reaching to place it on the bookshelf next to Grace's bed.

"Mama" Grace said looking over at her mother.

"Yes baby" Haley smiled running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"They were talking about my daddy today and I remember he wasn't too nice. I didn't love him, but I love Nathan so why can't Nathan be my daddy?" She said in all seriousness, looking back and forth between her mother and Nathan.

She thought they had more time before Grace asked questions like this, it was too soon. Haley bit her lip looking over at Nathan. "Honey."

"I love you too." Nathan interrupted shakily taking her hand. "And I would love to be your dad. So if you want to call me daddy...well it would make me very very happy." He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. He hoped he didn't overstep his boundaries or place Haley in a weird situation to deal with, but it was true. He had to say it.

"You sleep tight now, Gracie." Haley said kissing her daughter.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Nathan finished turning out the lights and reaching for Haley's hand as they walked down the hall toward her room.

She shut the door behind them and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped Haley I just..." He led off, now he regretted it, not because he didn't mean it, but because he didn't talk about it with her first.

"It's fine. Just...did you mean it?" She questioned, playing with her hands.

He calmed her the way he new best. Kissing her. When he pulled away he gained his voice by saying. "Of course I meant it. Hales, I meant what I said earlier. I know you heard me and I meant every word. I also meant what I said to Grace. I would love to be her father. Which is why I have two questions for you."

She looked up at him, stars in her eyes as he continued "I want to adopt them, Jude and Grace, would you be okay with that?"

She looked at him slightly confused. "But we are only dating?"

He chuckled slightly. "If you let me finish I did say I have two questions. Haley James, would you marry me?" He questioned getting down on one knee, pulling a ring out from his pocket.

She froze, she never thought this would happen again. She never thought she would find love again but she did. She found everything she ever wanted in Nathan. Love. Adoration. Respect. Consideration. Kindness. And most importantly he loved her kids like they were his own. The question was a no brainer, both of them. Of course. She quickly nodded, "Always. Always and forever." Haley said tears forming in her eyes as he gleefully placed the ring on her finger and she pulled him up to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Nathan held a now three year old Jude in his arms, as the six year old Gracie walked ahead of him excitedly. After spending the night away from them he was excited to be with them once more, he missed them. But after making them breakfast and getting them ready for the day, he was already exhausted as he walked out the door with them. Granted he didn't get much sleep last night. "Turn left here Gracie." He smiled.<p>

"Okay daddy." She smiled, she was excited, as was Jude who itched to get down from Nathan's arms, but Nathan wouldn't let him. This was not the place for Jude to go crazy, running and shouting down the hall.

"Here it is." Nathan smiled through his drowsy eyes. He should start to get used to this feeling, but his exhausted body felt nothing but pure happiness as he opened the door and smiled at the three inside, his wife and his two newborn babies.

"Mama!" Gracie said excitedly running up to her.

"Remember what we talked about Grace, Jude, you two have to be careful with Mama, she's sore and tired." Nathan warned moving closer to his wife's bed. He kissed her quickly before placing Jude on the bed. He instantly snuggled up to his mother. He lifted Grace to sit on the edge of the bed as she hugged her mother as well.

"Hey, I missed you guys." She smiled kissing each of their heads. "Want to meet your new brother and sister?" They both nodded quickly as Nathan made his way to the two small cribs and looked at the beautiful babies in front of him, his babies. Not that he saw them any differently than Jude or Grace, or loved them more, they were all his kids, but now he got his chance to do it all from the beginning. He and Haley had married in a small ceremony six months after he proposed, and he had moved in to her house three months before that. They settled into life as a family of four very easily and waiting around a year to expand their family. He reached into the first crib and picked up the sleeping little boy, placing him in Haley's awaiting arms before going back for his daughter. When they found out it was twins they were shocked but Nathan anxiously awaited his daughter and son, excited for the world he was about to embark on. Nathan took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Grace, as his family was finally together, for the first time.

"This is James." Haley smiled as Jude stared at him, "Be gentle, okay." Jude only nodded, running his hand over James' head.

"And this is Nataley." Nathan's smile matched Haley's as Grace's eyes lit up.

"Hi Nattie." She smiled, instantly penning a nickname for her sister. "I'm going to teach you such cool stuff."

"I'll bet." Nathan said taking his free hand and running it through Grace's, his daughter's, hair. He had adopted both of the kids weeks after the wedding, finalizing something that had happened months earlier. He was their father, and he always would be.

"They're cute." Jude smiled.

Haley looked up to Nathan and smiled. This was their family now and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
